


True Love

by Coffeebookboy



Series: Song Fics [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Saaaad, UKUS, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebookboy/pseuds/Coffeebookboy
Summary: yowch its a sad one





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sangria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangria/gifts).



Cold pavement gave a soothing contrast to his burning skin. Alfred was laid out on the sidewalk in front of his apartment, trying to cool down. His heart pounded from running, forehead dripping sweat. He’d hoped a run would empty his mind, but it seemed this pavement was the most comfort he’d found all day. Struggling to catch his breath, he sat up with some reluctance, wiping his brow. 

 

He wanted to see Arthur again, but thought it better to sort out his thoughts and feelings first. Three days ago they’d had a argument about something or other, something foolish entirely. He’d been meaning to make it clear to Arthur he wanted to be something more, but every time it came out all wrong. Months ago when they’d first started rushing into each others arms to drown in kisses. Everything came down to that.

 

Kisses and two stumbling bodies making way to the nearest bed. They’d been on a date or two sure… but it didn’t feel real. Arthur never gave affection and brushed off Alfred’s attempts with a harsh glare or a hand smacking him away. 

“You don’t love me.” He’d say simply, turning away to focus on work.

Alfred hated that. Knowing that Arthur probably hated him, just using him for his body. He picked himself up and headed in the direction of Arthur’s hotel. 

 

_‘Tell me you love me._  
_If you don’t then lie._

_Call it true love.'_

 

He wasn’t going to give up this easy. Not in a million years.


End file.
